Theo Knight, God Slayer
by CourageBurst
Summary: Theo Knight, a beta tester that is stuck in a game called Sword Art Online. He is now trying to free everyone from this death game. He is a confident yet clumsy protagonist who is determined to beat the game and kill Kayaba. He refers himself as the God Slayer.
1. Theo Knight, God Slayer Prologue

**Theo Knight, Legendary Rogue**

**Prologue:**

A boy sitting on his chair eyeing his computer with his light orange colored eyes scrolling down the forum of his favorite game, Sword Art Online. Some tips and guides were there for the non-beta player. The boy himself was a beta tester and was now looking at the mobs and weapons later in game. Information of sword skills, exp, and quests.

Closing the forum then shut his eyes for a bit, leaning back on his chair and sighed. The boy was thinking of himself playing the game, doing quests, killing monsters, fighting players and a thought came into his mind that he would become one of the best players in the game. I mean, this game applies real life skills like cooking, blacksmith and others. He was taught by his dad of how to wield a sword and a gun. Although SAO didn't consist of guns but the sword part got him good. He was quick on his feet and reflexes, nowhere as good as his dad but still fast. He knew this skill was gonna be a good use in the game.

Theo opened his eyes and chuckled from of all the things he thought. _Yeah.. I'am so gonna own this game.. I know basically everything since I pretty much went pretty far in the beta test.. Hehe there I go again getting all to cocky.._

He then opened up his gaming magazine and began reading.

( Theo's Room: 5 Weeks Later )

_Well, I'm pretty sure I got everything set. I mean, I got the helmet, the inside information I need for the game, faster way to get EXP.. Hehe this'll be fun.. _Theo slid himself onto his bed and placed the Nerve Gear on his head.

_3….2…..1…. Lets GO! _He thought while taking a deep breath.

"Link.. START!" Then he fell unconscious and the world he is now in was now completely white. All updates went along fine.

"Make a name for yourself" _A name Huh.. What about.. DarkBlade!? Nah too cheesy.. I'll just go with TheoK_

"TheoK" "Are you sure you want to go with this name?" "Yes I do."

"Use previous data as a Beta Player?" "Yes."

"Welcome to Sword Art Online" _Hehe finally_

( Wild Plains: 2 hours later )

Theo was now already at level 4, and readied his blade. Theo was leveling up dramatically slow, since leveling up is relative to the monsters level and he is now 2 levels above, it started getting slower ever since he was level 2.

Theo then wondered about his stats and his skills, what should be his prime stat. Speed, Strength, Dexterity, Vitality, Endurance.. He couldn't decide. He then slide his fingers and a menu popped up and he went to his status.

Strength: 7

Speed: 12

Defense: 4

Vitality: 467

Endurance: 15

Hit Chance: 99%

_Endurance is pretty high, and there's no way I'm missing a hit with these stats.. I guess I'll increase my speed and strength mostly and let the rest increase by leveling up.. _

Theo then tried using his skills, his blade turned bright blue and he charged and he spinned quickly and slashed. He tested another skill that turned his blade dark green and stabbed it into a tree and causing green goo to come down.

_A spinning attack and also poison.. That'd come in handy, poison the enemy for DOT then just use the spinning attack as the finishing blow._

Skill

Circling Blades: 40 Damage (+1) 10 mana

Poisonous Tip: 15 Damage (+3) 5 Mana

_Not bad.. Poisonous tip doesn't really do much of a damage though.. Guess it is really for DOT. Circling Blades is on its peak, that'd at least get me half of the opponents HP.._

"The forum said I could either say the skill out loud or just say it mentally. Hehe.. Doing it mentally would be more efficient I mean, I might run out of breath when fighting.. Plus everyone would think I'm a dork.."

(Town Of Beginnings: Plaza )

Theo appeared with the rest of the 10 000 people who played the game in the plaza. Everyone was getting bunched up with each other and that made Theo pissed, he hated being in small places, he just wanted to break free.

"What the hell..? What is this? A force TP?" Theo looked around

"Hey buddy I was just farming!"

"What's happening here?"

"Where are we?"

Those are the 3 things Theo heard most in the plaza. Theo looked around every direction to find an answer. Suddenly, crowd quite down as soon as the sky became blood red and hexagons filled it.

"**Welcome To Sword Art Online" **A low and dark voice was heard, it was a guy hooded in read with a face unseen due to the fact his face was covered in darkness. His hands were spread to show a welcoming gesture to the players.

"**I'am Kayaba Akihikio. The god of this world." **

Theo gave a glare straight to Kayaba as if he could actually see it.

"**I'am certain that most of you cannot find the **[Log out] **Button in the menu. This is not a bug, it is actually a feature of Sword Art Online." **

Theo gulped and was trembling on his feet, if he couldn't log out, he couldn't go back home.

"**And don't worry, you wouldn't come out of this game even if someone takes off the Nerve Gear. The Nerve Gear will shock your brain and kill you. 200 people have died already. That is why all of you are sent to the hospital for safety"**

"**To get out of this game, one of you have to go into the top of the tower and defeat me the Game Master. I also gave a special give for all of you in your inventory"**

Everyone opened their inventory even Theo. _A mirror? How would this be useful for the game, I thought we'd get a pretty bad ass weapon or armor or something. _Suddenly his body- no everyone's body started glowing and as he looked around everyone looked different. Theo looked at himself and well.. He was literary looking at himself.

"**You all must be wondering why, me the creator of SAO did all this..? Well.. My goal has already been realized!" **

"**I have made this world to become god, to make a world of my own and see the people living here and working to finish the game. That is my goal. The tutorial for SAO is finally over- I wish you all the best." **

Then just like a sharp pin hit a balloon the plaza exploded with complaints

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"I wanna go home"

"Somebody help me!"

Theo heard everyone's cry for help, he then gripped his blade. Kayaba wanted to be a god. Well then Theo thought to himself, a man slaying a god would be impossible. Then he made a grin.

_Then I'll.._

_I'll be the man who kills god.. I'll be the guy who saves everyone from this death game! _He mentally thought to himself. At that moment, Theo ran out of the Town of Beginnings and tried training as much possible to become the best. To save everyone.

( Gravel Roads: 6 Hours Later )

Theo used slashed his way through all the mobs that attacked him, he farmed and farmed and farmed. He then reached a somewhat forest. He then killed the monsters there regardless of the fast they were level 4's, making him level to level 5 in just 45 minutes.

_Is that..? That's a.. A tree village? _ What Theo saw were houses on top of tree's bridges here and there for making easier passage ways from another tree to another. He then motioned his fingers to open his status.

Stats:

Strength: 10 (+1)

Speed: 16 (+5)

Defense: 8

Vitality: 532

Endurance: 21 (+1)

Hit Chance: 99%

_Well I increased my speed mostly, and my endurance just spiked up.._ _My hit chance is still good, but my defense is whack.. Although I could just dodge with all the amount of speed I have. Endurance is pretty high to making me take hits from enemies not that hard.._

Skill:

Circling Blades: 89 (+1) 5 Mana

Poisonous Tip: 35 (+6) 7 Mana

Rip Tide: - (+20) 30 Mana

_Circling blade is awesome, so is poisonous tip with sky rocketed from before.. And a new skill Rip Tide.. It had no damage.. But its got a nice plus damage.. Lemme read the skill._

**Rip Tide:**

**Does the amount of damage to enemy of the amount of health and mana you have. The lower your health and mana the bigger the damage. **

_So its kinda like a last resort.. Although the amount of mana used is pretty high.._

Theo then walked around the village with his blades out not knowing if it a safe zone or not, to fend off mobs or worst Pk's. Pk's are player killer, they basically kill you and takes everything you have afterwards. Not that anyone would, since killing someone here would kill someone in real life.

After a few minutes of wandering around he see's an old man with a staff. Theo thought it was a mob so he tried sneaking up on it until he saw a golden question mark on top of its head.

"Hello there traveler. I see you are new to the Forest Village…" "uh yeah.." "You look very strong do you mind doing a quest for me?"

**Kill Grizzle Back**

**Desc: **

**Grizzle back has attacked me while I was in Ranger Mountain and I dropped my stuff. If you take it back from him, I will give you great rewards.**

**Grizzle Back: 0/1**

**Blade Of Thorns**

**Dagger Of Toxicity **

**Grizzle Chestplate**

**Grizzle Plating**

**Col 10.000**

**Exp 3000**

**Accept Decline**

"This quest seems quite difficult, due to the fact it gives that much rewards and also col.. Not to mention if I finish the quest I instantly level up.. Accept." Theo accepted the wandering old man's quest

_Guess I'd better finish this quick, the faster I finish this the faster I get stronger and save everyone from this game.. Just you wait Kayaba I'll be the one to slay you.._


	2. Theo Knight, God Slayer Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Slashing sounds could be heard inside of the forest. Large amount of monsters heading towards the sound. In the center of the herd of monsters was a blue haired teen with a quite toned body that belied in his strength and speed. His face was sweating from attacking different monsters at a time, but his eyes shows determination of surviving the current dilemma. He tried outrunning them from jumping from one tree to another, but was caught out numbered by the _Forest Goblins_.

Percy looked to his right. His health bar was yellow, showing only about 50% of health. A half closer to death. _Ah I should've bought more potions, they're running out quick. I used about 7 already. _He slashed through the mobs, and it shattered into blue crystals, making a broken glass effect. _I've killed at least 60 of these guys and leveled up once, but there's too many. I need more power! _He used a sword skill to stab the Goblin in the chest and back flipped and cut another Goblin from the back. _There are way too many of them.. I just had to open up a spawner. Will I really die today..?_

His sword and armor durability decreasing due to the attacks the mob did to him and the attacks he did to them. I had shown signs of breaking. All of Percy's gear were mostly drops from easy mobs, not too good, but better than the starter gears. He relied on his strength and vitality, sure he had a lot of health but being damaged wouldn't do him any good. _Gah, 38% health left. About 4 more hits and I'm dead.. Maybe.. If someone-_

"**CIRCLING BLADES!" **

_-Would save me. A sword skill? Who? No way.._

A loud glass breaking sound were heard from every direction throughout the forest. Sounds of slashing were heard behind the lines of the _Forest Goblins_, Percy just stood there trying to look at the cause of what did it. _I knew I needed help but.. No one could be here this quickly.. Not even the beta testers!_ He stood in disbelief as a brown haired boy with a determined expression landing right next to him while giving him a thumbs up. Then the boy instantly jumped to stab another _Forest Goblin _in front of him.

The boy gave a wild battle cry as he hacked through all the _Forest Goblins_, and the sound of shattering glass multiplied. Percy shook his head and instantly joined the battle, trying to get off his shock. He managed to at least take out 4 mobs before the other boy slayed the other Goblins.

"Hehe, almost had you there didn't they?" Percy fell to his bottom, and was trying to regain his breath by now.

"No kidding, I was just trying to get a quest item." The other boy gave him a smirk

"I tried doing it solo, until I picked up this flower see. It triggered a spawner.." Percy now looking at the direction of where he picked up the flower.

"Well, if you were trying to get an item for the old man.. I got at least 2 of them. I was planning to do it twice but I guess I could give it to you." Theo shrugged at his new companion trying to act cool.

"You got two!? But it's a 1% drop! I fought at least hundreds of these guys and got nothing!" Percy jumped to his feet and looked closely at the orange eyed warrior.

"Well we'd better get going before you trigger another spawner." Theo smirked and walked the direction of the old man, thus irritating Percy

( Village Forest Clearing: 2 Hours Later )

"Hey uh, wait a second." Percy stopped walking and made Theo stop as well, they were going out of the forest together to find another village

"May I ask what level are you?" Percy asked politely. Theo then put both of his hands to the back of his head. Theo then opened his menu and looked at his status. Percy tried looking over, but Theo moved to his left covering him from looking. Theo then closed his status and looked at Percy and gave a grin.

"My level is… Classified." Percy sweat dropped at Theo's strange demeanor.

"Why can't you tell me? I mean c'mon whats the worst that could happen? Theo looked at Percy for a bit, and then smiled

"Yeah, I'm hungry too. The next town isn't so far."

Percy was so close to punching the guy. He clenched his fist and then started counting to relieve his stress. His patience was running thin.

"Oh and hey, you go on without me?" "Huh? Why?" "I think I'll farm for the night, I'm not that hungry anyways." Theo titled his head, he knew mobs turns more aggressive by dark. Currently, it was the dead of the night.

"You sure you don't wanna wait till morning? I mean you know I won't be there to save your ass again right?" Theo gave a smirk and pissing the blue haired boy again

"Hmph, I need the EXP. I need to get stronger, I would've died if you didn't show up. So I need to be stronger than you.. And I'm sure as hell you're not a beta tester." _Is he really turning this into a competition? It's deaths game, if you die.. Well, you die._

"Hmph, whatev's. But uh.. Add me to your friends list?" Percy instantly motioned his fingers and opened up his menu. _Well, I finally got my first buddy in SAO, who might actually die in several hours.. Haha_

**[-] Percy would like to be your friend. Do you accept/Decline? [-]**

Theo pressed accept and smiled at Percy. Percy gave a captains salute to Theo, and then walks back into the forest. As soon as Percy was out of sight, Theo gave a smile and walked to the direction of the village.

( Ganthaloth Village: 3 Weeks After The Incident )

Theo was not in a new town. He heard that the first boss meeting was scheduled in the middle of town. The assembled players would discuss of the upcoming boss battle and tried their best to prepare themselves.

Theo walked around the village looking around everywhere, people were actually having a good time. Even if they knew they could die at any minute, how are they still smiling?

Theo then walked past shops and merchants of the village, calling him to buy something and he ignored them. The brown haired boy sat down and waited for the meeting to begin.

_I'm level 15 now. 2 months of killing monsters, that's the result. It was a pain.. But it was worth it._

Theo knew he had been fighting stronger mobs to get EXP, meaning that he spends at least 4 hours to find a good hunting spot, he could've joined others to help him out but he thought it would've held him back. Also, he likes practicing new combos to fight more mobs, using his new abilities: Heroes Marking and Burning Touch. Both of them were very strong attacks. They were meant to do descent damage while giving a hint of DOT.

The combo he was making throughout his journey was to use his favorite skill, Poisonous Tip to well poison his enemy causing them to slow down a little bit. Then Burning Touch is set in motion, but this was the hard part cause now Theo needs to hit the spot where he used his Poisonous Tip to create great damage. Heroes Marking is then used to freeze his enemy for about 3 seconds to finish the job with Circling Blades.

A loud clapping sound was heard throughout the amphitheater. Theo looked around. About at least fifty people were at the meeting. The person that clapped was a blue haired man with armor similar to a knight. He smiled giving everyone a warm welcome, but it something was odd about this person to Theo. Theo had always trusted his instincts, but he thought he should ignore it for the time being and wait for the guy to make a move.

"Alright, lets get started here! Thank you for coming here today! My name is Diabel. I like to consider my 'job' as a knight." Theo tilted his head. The people at the meeting laughed a bit

"Dude, there is no 'job' system in the game." Eventually everyone stopped laughing.

"Alright, everyone must be wondering why I've gathered everyone of you here. Today, our party found the entrance to the boss' room at the top of this tower." At this statement, the atmosphere changed suddenly, it became heavier and more serious.

"We need to beat the boss to reach the second floor, and then tell the people in the Town of Beginnings that this game can be cleared. Everyone here shares a duty. Don't you all agree?" A few murmurs spread through the meeting, but people began to nod their heads, and someone began to clap and whistle. All the other men quickly followed the example and began to clap as well.

_I knew it, something isn't right about this guy.. What is it.._

With that put out, Diable told the players to split into groups and parties, making it easier to fight during the boss battle. While he was explaining about the boss and his sentinels, Theo sat quietly and listened, ignoring the people grouping up. Within a minute, Naruto was quickly left by himself. He knew this would happen, he only knew one person in SAO. Then he sighed in relief as he saw Percy at the back also alone.

"I see you survived, wanna make a party?" Percy smirked and nodded

"Of course I did, with the skills I've improved you don't need to worry about the boss killing you." Percy motioned his fingers and opened up his menu and pressed a few button. A message appeared in front of Theo.

**[-] The Player Percy Would Like To Invite You To Their Party. Do You Accept/Decline? [-]**

The instantly pressed accept and sat down next to Percy.

"So how is partying up exactly beneficial? Diabel didn't tell us anything. He just said that partying would help us fend off the minions and sentinels." Theo looked at Percy who motioned his head right to left.

"Well, know I really know you're not a beta tester. Well partying is helpful because of switching." Theo's head titled giving a confused look, until he remembered the guide book said something about switching.

"So we're pretty much.." Theo was immediately cut off when a person yelled and jumped on stage

"Hold on just a moment! My name is Kibaou. I want to get something off my chest before we take on the boss.. Some of you need to apologize to the two thousand people who have died so far!"

_Two thousand..!? That much already? _Theo was shocked. Two thousand people had already died. He saved at least 7 people including Percy on his way to finishing all the quests in the first floor, and here the spiky haired man was telling everyone two thousand people have died.

"Kibaou-san, are you referring to the beta testers?" Diabel asked

"Hell yeah! On the day this stupid game started, the beta testers ditched us beginners, and disappeared. They took all the good hunting spots and easy quests for themselves. _I took most of the hard quest cause I thought people's lives here would be a lot easier.. _And then they ignored the rest of us." He paused. Theo was looking around trying to figure out if anyone here was a beta tester, till he saw a black haired young man around his age looking quite guilty of himself.

"I'm sure that someone here is a beta tester. Like him!" He pointed directly at Percy, flaring his nose and glaring. Theo instantly looked at Percy. Then he thought about why Kibaou would accuse Percy. Percy was at least 3 levels under Theo, and a gear he was wearing now would be unnaturally high, even to beta players. Theo thought this might happen so he kept all his exclusive gears for the next boss fight. So, when Kibaou, the flaring spiked haired idiot pointed at Percy, many of the other players got suspicious of the blue haired teen.

"Percy? A beta tester..?" Kibao gave a confused look as the person next to him was the one talking, "I saved his ass about 3 weeks ago from getting killed, he was so helpless he wouldn't even be considered a formidable player, and you're accusing him as a beta?"

"You can prove it! All the beta testers should share all the money and equipment they hoarded, and that includes you for protecting a beta player!" Theo looked around to see the players showing a distrusting expression towards him and Percy. The boy with the black hair seemed more guilty as he didn't stand up for the both of them.

"So me and the other beta's have to turn in all our hard worked items to the likes of you? Well, I'll give you a straight forward response.. Die in hell asshole." Everyone person in the meeting were shocked at the response of Theo to Kibaou.

"You expect me to give you everything I earned for the past 2 fucking months? I traveled pretty much everywhere throughout the first floor, and that is why I was able gain enough col, level up more than the other players and finish all of the quest here too." Theo then motioned his fingers and went to his equipment storage and put on his best gear. Making everyone in the room eye widen at the new gear Theo put on.

"Besides, you think that beta players left beginners without any knowledge about the game? And some of the quest are impossible for the players at your levels to accomplish, even with a group. Also, you said two thousand players have died. Are you certain that one of them were newbies and beginners? Are you certain those deaths could not just be beta testers trying to help the noobs in this game?" Kibaou's face turned red, as he knew Theo was winning the argument.

Theo pulled out an information handbook and guidebook from his inventory and threw it at Kibaou. "These are the information guidebooks and tactics, sword skills, basic information on equipment, quests, monster hot spots, and everything a beginner and newbies need to know. And oh yeah! All these information was compiled and given out by beta testers.. for FREE." With this statement Kibaou and the rest of the players begin to question whether the beta testers were actually bad people. It might just mean that most beginners died because they don't know how to play.

"And you think getting rid of beta testers from the rest of the players will help you clear the 100 floors? If you do, you're pretty retarded. They have more experience and knowledge than all the non beta testers combined. You are quick to anger and do not think logically think things through. The lack of knowledge and extreme rashness will only cause you to lack trustable teammates in the future, and also the cause of your death." Kibaou didn't take the insult very well, but he knew he was defeated in the argument. He sat down, and waited the meeting to end. Theo sat back down as well. The black haired boy gave a smile at Theo, which Theo returned with a grin.

( Boss' Chambers: 5 Hours Later _

"Lets win this!"

After Diabel's speech he opened the doors to the boss' room. Everyone rushed in the room, preparing for battle. Every group were split into attackers, defenders, and tanks, although their stats didn't make much of a difference in their early levels.

Group G consisted of Theo and Percy which were the attackers. The black haired teen was on group F also an attacker. They were calmly standing on the right side of the room. Theo tightened his now new blade called _Bejeweled Blade_. Percy was checking his inventory and moving his potions to his **Quick Slot** so he had immediate access to potions.

Suddenly, the room became bright. The clearing party was in a huge hall. Some minions in armor with sword, axes or hammers flashed into the other side of the hall. The, the boss flashed in. **Illfang, The Kobold Lord.** It was large and looked ferocious. It was standing tall pumping his chest out to intimidate the platers. On its right hand was an axe, and the other a circular shield.

_Well this thing looks tough, it also looks heavy which means it relies on its strength. I could over power it with my speed.._

More sentinels flashed into the room, standing to the side of the boss, evening the players trying to clear the floor.

To many of the players thought that the boss was quite terrifying. Its intimidating red eyes and steam rising from its nose gave it a feral appearance. However, Theo managed to stand his ground.

"Yo Percy, we should instantly attack with group F. That way we can support each other." Percy then nodded, then he looked at group F. In his surprise they were also only a two membered party.

The boss roared, and the players gave a warcry in response. The two groups charged towards the boss with Theo and the black haired boy who was named Kirito charging in first. They both had remarkable speed. Just then Kirito used a sword skill to stagger the sentinel.

"Switch!" Kirito jumped back, and Asuna the hooded member of the group jumped in whit her rapier infront. Her weapon flashed green as she stabbed thee sentinel in its weak spot that caused a blur to Kirito, Theo and Percy. She did a front flip gracefully behind the sentinel. Theo didn't wait for the signal and jumped in, landing a powerful blow to the sentinel's neck. The sentinel shattered into crystals, the death assured by the sound of broken glass.

_Our teamwork is surprisingly well.. It took only 3 seconds to take care of the sentinels. That's odd, most of the sentinel's are charging at us now.. They must think we're a threat.. _

Diabel, who was in the back of the clearers ordering and keeping the clearers organized, noticed this.

"Group F and G, assist group A!" The group of 4 heard this and immediately responded. They saw the danger as well, it was six sentinels surrounding the 4 youngest clearers. However the sentinels had something no one would expect.

"Everyone get stand behind me!" _Its time to test out my new skill.. I hope I have enough time to hit all six of them.. If I don't it'll waste more time on killing the boss and not to mention how long the mana needs to regen… "_**Cutting Barrage!" **

( Flashback: 2 days After The Forest Village Clearing )

_I've been hearing rumors that players are close to finding the boss' chambers.. I also read in the guidebook that sentinels are always there to help the boss.. I need to learn a skill that could teach me to kill at least 5 enemies at once._

Theo then walked around the Forest trying to find something that might help him to fight the boss, until he saw something I the corner of his eye.

It was a small cave with a middle aged man with a pretty buff body standing there with an exclamation mark on his head. Theo walked slowly at him, looking around his surrounding if somehow a mob were to sneak up on him.

"Well hello there wandering stranger! My name is Glorgluk, I'am a noble swordfighter and I wish to teach people the things I have learned. Will you be my Pupil?"

**Kill Glorgluk**

**Desc: **

**Cutting Barrage**

**Col 34.000**

**Exp 10000**

**Accept/Decline**

_Holy shit look at that EXP and Col! This guy must be strong!_

Theo motioned his fingers and hit accept. Right after he pressed accept Glorgluk smiled and his skin boiled and his body became larger and taller. His skin color became bloody red, he had a monser like face, long claws, and his spine was out of his body showing its long spikes.

**Glorgluk Sinned Hero **_huh.. Its just another mini boss.. What the hell..? 4 health bars!? _

Just as Theo looked at his health bar the monster slashed his claws directly at the who dodged it by spinning to the right and went into his battle stance. Theo then observed the beast trying to get as much info as possible. _It relies on its claws and spikes most.. All I need to do is dodge his first hit and counter it to his weak spot._

Theo dashed towards the monster, Glorgluk then clawed Theo again but slid under his legs and cut the back of his neck making the beast groan in pain. Theo had used his Poisonous Tip Skill making it slower and making descent DOT for the next forty seconds. _That should lower his health bar a bit.. _The boy then jumped and spinned trying to stab the chaotic monster only to be parried by its claws and swinged to get hit by a nearby tree.

_What the hell? 70% health already? With just a move like that? _Theo needed to be more careful, so he threw knives at Glorgluk which sticked to his skin. At that point Theo gave a grin, he had used the Poisonous tip skill again making the beast lose its balance for a bit to only have its stomach cut by Theo. Theo didn't stop at that moment he cut his legs, his hands and scratched his neck. He thought he was winning until the poisonous effect was gone. Glorgluk slashed his claws right to Theo's chest causing him to fly back.

_Potion.. I need Potion.. _Theo drank 5 potions from the attack, but it didn't stop going down. _Why am I not.. POISON!? _On his health bar, it was a skeleton looking figure that indicates a poisoning effect. _Well guess I'm not the only one who could poison his enemies.. _Theo then looked at Glorgluk's health bar, it was down to the two last health bar. Then he looked at his, he was down by 5%.

_Time to test out that skill.. If I die here.. No. I can't die, I will save everyone! _Theo dashed to the beast again but this time in zig zags using his incredible speed to confuse the monster. Glorgluk then brought his poisonous claws down to Theo, Then spinned to the right making the Glorgluk's claw to get stuck to the ground. _This is it.. Rip Tide! _Theo stabbed the monster _right_ to the chest and instantly shattering it into crystals and causing it to make the shattering glass effect.

_I did it.. I DID IT!_ Theo cheered as he saw a Congratulation title on top of him. He then leveled up , and instantly looked at his new skill. _Cutting Barrage.._ As he was reading the description of the skill Three _Forest Goblins _were behind him. Theo smirked at this and used his new skill, he disappeared and suddenly was in the back of the goblins sheathing his sword and walked away. Just like that, the goblins shattered into blue polygons.

( End Of Flash Back: Boss room )

"**Cutting Barrage**" Theo disappeared causing everyone in the group to look around, Kirito thought it was a fleeing skill, but Percy thought otherwise. _1.. _One of the sentinels turned into crystals _2! _Another Sentinel died _4..! _2 Sentinels made a glass breaking effect_. AND 6! _Two sentinels turned into blue crystals and Theo was in the background looking at his sword.

"What the hell?"

"… Holy shit.."

The players that saw the new moved Theo pulled was awestruck and mesmerized by the new ability.

The sentinels were quickly taken care of by the other groups. The boss was going down to its last bar. However, before it could go down..

"Don't surround the boss!" Diabel yelled out. It was too late. The boss used an area of effect attack that stunned the six players surrounding it. Leading with its blade, **Illfang the Kobold Lord **quickly spun with its glowing blade and sent the six men crashing against the marbel walls. All six men were close to death. Just one more hit and they would die.

Theo and Percy let out a breath, both from exhaustion and nervousness. Both that that the players that surrounded the boss were stupid, especially after they were told not to surround it right before the battle. However, at least the member were alive and safe due to the help of the supporters.

Suddenly, the boss roared out loud and threw its large axe and shield into air. All the players jolted up from the noise and faced the boss. It was going down its last bar.

"RAAAGGHH!" Suddenly, Diabel ran infront of the lines and prepared for battle.

"Get back! I'll take care of it from here." Kirito narrowed his eyes. _What the hell are you doing? Wasn't the plan to surround it right after it was down to its last health bar. _

Kirito, however, caught on quick right after Diabel was about to charge in. He wants the last hit!

The last hit, gives a huge bonus to the player in both EXP and loot. The player will usually receive an invaluable item or piece of equipment that is generally stronger than the floors current gear.

Kirito cursed. Making Theo and Percy look at him. He knew what Diable was doing because he did it before as well. During the beta test, he would wait until the last moment and use a sword skill to strike a critical hit on the boss. This made him a somewhat infamous character during the beta. But Diabel made it seem like he was fighting the last moment to save his teammates.

Then, Kirito noticed something when the boss pulled out its new weapon. _That's not a Tawlwar! That's a Nodachi! _It was a double-edged blade that was longer on the sides than the middle.

"Get back! That's a Nodachi!" Kirito shouted. Diabel gave glance to his group and smirked. _No, he thinks we were trying to prevent him from getting the last hit!_

Diabel charged forward with a sword skill, his large, European broadsword glowing yellow. The boss had already prepared a sword skill, its nodachi glowing red.

Suddenly the boss' speed skyrocketed. It jumped on the ceiling, bounced on walls, and then slashed right at Diabel to throw him off. It succeeded. Diabel stopped mid-charge and let his sword skill fade, leaving him open for another attack.

The boss charged forwards.. Then hit Diabel, making him fly into the air. But it wasn't done yet. Three more slashes and slices through his body, and then the boss landed heavily on the floor. Its eyes, if possible seemed to glow.

Diabel landed on the floor on his back, coughing and extremely pale. It was over in an instant. Both boy couldn't move when the boss charged Diabel, and they definitely wouldn't reach him on time to save the blue haired 'knight' when he was in midair.

Theo and Kirito rushed over to him. Kirito pulled out a potion, but then his hand was pushed by Diabel.

"Its too late for me. The potion won't heal enough to stop the bleeding effect from bringing my health to zero. Its only a few seconds before I disappear. You were a beta tester, aren't you? Kirito's eyes widened. "So you must have known what I was doing. Do what I couldn't and lead these people to finish off the boss… And clear the game." And just like that he shattered into polygons, smiling weakly at Kirito.

"He's…. Dead… You.. YOU KILLED HIM!" Theo burst into rage. Even though he wasn't focused on his teammates and comrades, everyone still felt the pressure. The boss turned it head focused to Theo. His eyes merciless and cold, glaring straight back at the boss with the intent to kill it.

"Kirito. Percy." Percy and Asuna ran over to join Theo and Kirito. Kirito looked up at Naruto, still kneeling on the floor where Diable had recently died.

"This things mine. Will you help me?" They were both surprised by the controlled anger behind the voice, but they nodded their heads in confirmation. Determination flashed through Kirito's eyes. Theo never took his eyes off his opponent once. I'm coming for you."

"What about me? I wanna help to!" Asuna asked

"Just cover for us. Hit its weak spots." Just like that Theo ran at the boss and jumped high into mid air. He suddenly appeared behind of the boss, his sword slashed through its back causing it to roar.

"Suck on THIS!" The boss raised its blade in defense, but Theo flipped over the blade by inches. With no kind of defense on his way, Theo slashed straight through the boss with Poisonous Tip. The poison took effect, but he knew it wasn't done. Theo looked at the boss' health. It was still green on its last bar of health.

The boss brought down its sword to Theo, to only be parried by Percy. Theo took this opportunity to slide down the boss' leg and cut the back of its neck, causing it to groan in pain.

"Switch!" Kirito instantly ran and slashed through the boss with his sword skill, ending up next to Theo. Theo prepared his Circling Blades, to stab it right into its fat belly, its back, front, legs, ignoring all effects of the armor and flesh. Bright red cuts appeared on the boss' body, indicating the damage had a bleeding effect.

"ONE MORE TIME!" Theo charged again, but the boss was prepared. It swung its blade harshly at Theo. He managed to parry it, but he wasn't able to prevent the momentum from making him fly and crashing into the walls.

"Asuna No!" Kirito saw Asuna running straight at the boss. The boss bringing its blade down, a towering monster with the blade acting a executioner. Theo was still trying to get up and needed to heal. While Kirito was too far away.

The feeling in his arms returned, but his body was still numb. The boss already swinging its Nodachi down, towering over Asuna like an executioner of death.

Just then Percy used a sword skill to cut the monsters shoulder, causing it to miss but made Asuna's cloak ripped off. Now, Kirito and Theo could see who their partner really was. She had long legs, a delicate face, modest chest, and smooth, creamy colored skin.

_Beautiful.. _Kirito Thought.

Asuna quickly closed the distance between her and the boss. Her rapier glowed green before her rapier disappeared.

"HA!" Her rapier appeared once more in her before she used her skill again. _I can't even keep track of her blade _Kirito thought to himself

There was no time to think in the heat of the battle. The boss was prepared once more to fight the four of them. The four heroes knew they wouldn't lose, even with their somewhat amazing teamwork. The boss began to swing its blade at Asuna, who recently inflicted most damage on the boss. She could've dodged the boss' swing, but it wasn't necessary.

Again, Percy used another sword skill parrying the blade with his new blade he got with Theo. "Damn, I might as well be a tank! I mean damn, did you see that!?" The rest of the clearing group gave a war cry and charged in, encouraged by the youngest clearers.

"Guys don't surround it!" Kirito shouted at them. _How can they forget that quickly!? _This time, however, when the boss began to spin and use its wide area attack, a figure completely stopped the attack and sent the boss crashing back down to the floor. Theo..

The brown haired boy's eyes shadowed by his bangs, and only to see suddenly two circles were glowing orange. It was his eyes. Slowly, his left hand reached for something. _What's he taking out of his inventory? _A small purple ball appeared. He lifted his face, Percy and Kirito flinched at the expression Theo was showing. He had a sadistic grin, his pointy teeth showing and his eyes looked feral.

"I hope.. You could see.. In the dark.." The threw the purple ball right at the boss. _SMOKE BOMB!_ Kirito looked at Theo until he disappeared. The boss quickly slashed his blade to get rid of the smoke. Until Theo appeared right in front of him. Theo rushed in and struck the boss in a flurry of attacks. _Poisonous Tip! _Theo made a cut behind the boss' neck till he disappeared. _Burning Touch! _He slashed his blade and made an orange cut on the boss' feet causing him to kneel, and disappeared again. _Hero's Marking! _Theo jumped above the boss throwing at least 10 daggers at the boss causing it to shriek in pain, then disappeared again. _Take this! Circling Blades! 4 hit combo! _Theo appeared right in front of the boss and cut its stomach causing it to move back a few feet.

"Kirito!" Kirito was directly behind the boss, his sword glowing blue.

"Finish it!" It's health was low enough for on critical sword skill to end its life. Kirito ran in and began to swing. Theo jumped back to avoid the oncoming attack.

"Raaaagghhhhh!" Kirito slashed from the back, through the sides, up the chest and through the boss' neck. He jumped back and away from the boss to prevent the frozen period from leaving him vulnerable if the boss was still alive. _That's it.. its' gotta be it.. _

The boss stood still, a bright red trail showing where Kirito's sword slashed through its body. It stayed still, looking at the ceiling. Then, it began to fall back. Before it reached the floor, it exploded into blue crystals

**[-] Congratulations! You have defeated Illfang the Kobold Lord! [-]**

Everyone began to cheer. It was over. The first floor was cleared after two months of despair, the clearers cleared the first floor and could finally give hope for other players.

**[-] Congratulations! You have leveled up! [-]**

Level 17

Stats:

Strenght: 23 (+10)

Speed: 34 (+13)

Defense: 14 (+1)

Vitality: 780

Endurance: 45 (+10)

Hit chance: 99%

_The only thing that really changed was my speed and endurance.._

Skill:

Circling Blades: 230 (+5) 5 mana

Poisonous Tip: 67 (+10) 10 mana

Rip Tide: - (+70) 30 mana

Heroes Marking: 50 (+5) 14 Mana

Burning Touch: 120 (+50)

Glorious Maelstorm: 500 (+50) 90 Mana

_A new skill? Holy crap 500 damage! _

**Glorious Maelstorm**

**Your blade turns the color blue, and you slash your enemy making ice to come out of its body and freezing it.**

_Wow! Not only does it have high damage! It stuns too! _

"WHY!?" All movements and sound ceased. After a few seconds, the voice yelled again. "WHY DID YOU LET DIABEL DIE!?" Theo looked at the direction of where the complaint was coming from. That annoying spiked haired retard. Theo instantly knew, from the tone of his voice.

"Let.. Him.. Die?" Kirito asked. The people around gave the black haired swordsman a questioning look to Kibaou. Everyone saw Kirito pull out a potion from his quick slot to save Diabel.

"That's right!" Kibaou used the number one move in his book: the accusing finger. He pointed at Kirito. "If you knew that it was a fucking Nodachi the boss would use, why didn't you fucking tell us you fucktard!" _Whats with him and saying 'fuck' all the time? _Theo thought to himself.

"He must be a beta tester!" Someone yelled out. He was pointing at Kirito. "That's how he must have known all the boss' attack patterns! He knew but he didn't tell us!"

Kirito was nervous. He knew if he didn't do something immediately, then the consequence to all beta testers would be extreme. Not only that, but everyone was currently staring at each other like everyone was a beta tester. If they couldn't even trust one person here, what makes them think they could complete the game?

"Dude calm down.." Percy was trying to calm Kibaou down. He was on of the people that clearly understood that beta testers and non beta tester had to work together to complete the game.

Then, a maniacal laughing echoed through the hall

"Ha.. HA HA HA HA HA!" Everyone turned to the sound of the mocking laugh. It was Kirito.

"A beta tester?" He stood up from his position on the floor. "I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbies.." Theo narrowed his eyes. _Is he really gonna take the blame to himself? That's a bold move.. Its noble but.. No one would trust you Kirito.._

"Most of the thousand beta testers were beginners who didn't even know hot level up, use a sword skill, or farm exp from monsters. You guys are better than them. However.. I'am NOTHING like them. We're so different to compare. I made it higher than anyone else during the beta test. The reason why I knew the skills is because I fought monsters with katana skills on floors above us. "

"I know way more then any information broker. There isn't a single person in the beta test that can even hold a candle to me. Kibaou looked at Kirito with a blank look, then into rage.

"That's.. way worst than a beta tester. You're cheating! A damn cheater!" Everyone glared at the cheater, who then made a new phrase mix to create the word.. Beater.

"Beater..? I like it.. That's right.. from now on.. I'am a beater.. So don't compare me to those beta testers. He opened his menu to look into his inventory. He pressed the new item he got from the Last hit. **Coat of Midnight. **The black coat flashed dramatically and waved in nonexistent wind.

"If you need me.. I'll be at the next floor.. Remember the name Kirito the solo player.. I'll be seeing you all in the next boss fight." _Kirito.. You don't have to do this.. _

**End Chapter 1**

**Whew, a hard work this one. It took me awhile to construct, I kinda replace the role of Agil in the boss fight with Percy. But, don't worry Agil will be in the story. So please review but no flaming, I do accept constructive criticism. Oh yeah, Theo will be stronger than Kirito in the story, cause.. I made Theo. Peace :3**


End file.
